


The If and Impossible

by Coffin Liqueur (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mild Angst, Post-Canon, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Ginny still has a corner of a page. She doesn't talk to it.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	The If and Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



She still has a corner of a page.

She always has. What made her take it? Curiosity, she supposes.

Hopes.

And it still speaks. _He_ \-- still speaks. To her.

Not Voldemort, who is gone, but Tom. Words of a teenage boy, ever looking for an ally.

_Help._

...How... _sickening._

She doesn't talk back.

She isn't stupid enough to listen. Nor is she young and naive enough - she hasn't been for quite sometime.

And yet she wonders, and her chest _burns..._

...and she _misses_ someone.

An old childhood friend.

From before her realization that he existed as even less than imaginary.


End file.
